L'arrive du nouveau
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Quand Allen arrive à la Condresgation de l'Ombre il lui arrive une probléme avec Komui. Nul en résumé un peu petit viol du yullen


le soir après l'arrivé d'allen a la congrégation et la rencontre fracassante de Kanda et Komui:  
Allen: =.= ...*dans sa chambre* maaaangerrrr! w *part en courant au self*  
Komui: oh Allen-kun quesque tu fait dans le couloir?  
Allen: bah je vais manger w vous m'avez fiché la trouille avec votre perceuse ou tronçonneuse je sais pas  
Komui: cétait une perçeuse,et en quoi t'avoir fichu la trouille ta-Lenaleeeeeeeeeeee!*cour après lenalee*  
Lenalee: kyaaaaaaaaaaa! o"" *se sauve*  
Allen: o.o" bon ben je vais manger moi  
Jerry: *.* comme il est chou  
Allen: ?  
Jerry: tu est un nouveau pas vrai? *O*  
Allen: o-oui! enchanté je suis Allen Walker ! /  
Jerry: je craaaaque! *w* que veux tu manger?  
Allen: je veux ******* *censuré tellement il bouffe u_u"""*  
aprés avoir bien manger allen se promène dans la congrégation  
Allen: je me demande où est Kanda,j'aurais bien aimer qu'on soit ami mais il a pas l'air commode =.='  
Komui: Alleeeen-kun ! w  
Allen: wah?! *sursaute*  
Komui: je t'ai fait peur? pardon ^^  
Allen: c'est pas grave ^^" quesqu'il y a ?  
Komui: ton uniforme d'exorciste est prêt!  
Allen: ah vraiment?^^  
Komui: tien essaye le^^ *lui tend le manteau*  
Allen: ah mais heu..  
Komui: essaye! o  
Allen: o-ok! o.o" *le prend et le met*  
Komui: magnifique vraiment magnifique!  
Allen: ^/^  
Komui: vient ici toi ! O *attrape Reeve qui passé avec des document plein les bras*  
Reever: wooh! x_x  
Komui: regarde Reever! n'est-il pas magnifique notre Allen dans son uniforme?! *O*  
Reever: ah si si! sa lui va très bien  
Komui: héhé tu est craquant comme sa Allen-kun! *lui fait un câlin*  
Allen: a-ah ^/^""" merci Komui-san  
Reever: mais laisser le respirer,vous l'étouffé! *tire Komui*  
Komui: assassiiiin!  
Reever: =.=' aller au travail *traîne Komui jusqu'à son bureau*  
Komui: nooooon! lâche moi commandant Reever! hiiii! Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lenaleeee!  
Allen: o.o" ^/^ il est confortable l'uniforme *va faire un tour au salon*  
Komui: yaaaaaaaaaaa! Alleeeen-kun! *fonce sur Allen*  
Allen: hm? *se retourne*  
Komui:tien je te rend timcampy ^w^  
Allen: oh il était avec vous? *le prend dans ses mains*  
Komui: oui ^^ bon je file moi! *part en courant*  
Reever: venez iciiii!  
Komui: a plus tard!  
Allen: ^^" 'vraiment bizarre le grand intendant' *arrive au salon et s'assoie sur le canapé* alors Tim,ta fait quoi avec le grand intendant? ^^ il est bizarre pas vrai? x)  
Tim: *fait oui xD*  
Allen: x'D  
Reever: grand intendaaaaaaaaaant ! #o# hh..*arrive au salon*  
Allen: hm? o_o  
Reever: ah Allen,tu n'a pas vu ce crétin d'intendant?  
Allen: heu..o.o"*regarde discrètement en l'air*  
Komui: +_+ *accroché au plafond et fait "chut" a Allen*  
Allen: n-non ^^"  
Reever: ok merci,il a pas pu aller bien loin! *part a sa recherche*  
Komui: huhu! merci Allen-kun! *descendre du plafond* oh si tu t'ennuie tu peut regarder la télé ^^  
Allen: ah merci ^^"  
Komui: bon je file +.+ *s'en va*  
Allen: on regarde la télé Tim? ^^  
Tim: +.+ *fait oui*  
Allen: ^^ alors c'est partit ! *allume la télé et tombe sur une scène d'un film gay interdit au moins de 18ans XD* g-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *se cache derrière un coussin et fait tombé la télécommande*  
Kanda: ? c'était quoi?' *pas très loin du salon*  
Tim: ...*fime se qu'il y a la télé XD*  
Allen: hiii! o-où est la télécommande?! x/x" *la cherche sans regarder la l'écran de la télé*hii! je la trouve pas! Tim aide moi!  
Reever: Allen pourquoi tu a! *regarde la télé* crié...o_O""  
Allen: R-Reever-san! O_O"  
Reever:heu Allen c'est pas trop pour toi ^^"  
Allen: j-je sais! mais c'est pas ma faute! j'ai perdu la télécommande quand j'ai allumé la télé et que je suis tombé sur ça!  
Reever: ah bon,personne a regarder la télé depuis un moment,sa ne peut être que le maréchal Cross,a moin que se ne soit se taré d'intendant,ou encore Lavi  
Allen: ? c'est qui Lavi?  
Reever: c'est un exorciste,il est en mission mais tu le rencontrera ne t'en fait pas ^^  
Allen: d'accors ^^ dite..  
Reever: oui?  
Allen: comment on peut changer de chaine sans la télécommande? ^^"  
Reever: ah c'est vrai! comme sa! *change de chaine avec un bouton sur la télé*  
Allen: merci ^^"  
Tim: x3 *trouve la télécommande*  
Allen: tim! t'aurais pu la retrouvé avant =x= Reever-san a dû me prendre pour un pervers!  
Tim: ^^"  
Reever: mais non mais non^^ *lui caresse la tête*  
Allen: ^/^  
Reever: bon j'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce crétin moi =.=  
Allen: ah ^^"  
Komui: ...*marche au plafond avec des ventouse XD*  
Reever: ? ta pas entendu un bruit?  
Allen: quoi?  
Reever: quesque c'est...*cherche puis lève la tête* O_O' grand intendant!  
Komui: hiii! *court au plafond*  
Reever: arrêter vous! *lui court après*  
Allen: ^^"" vraiment bizarre,bref on va regarder quoi? faut que je fasse attention a pas tombé encore sur un film comme l'autre /"" *met une chaîne et s'allonge sur le coté pour regarder la télé*  
Tim: *se colle contre Allen*  
Allen: ^^ * caresse timcanpy*  
et Allen s'endormit en plein milieu du film  
Kanda: ...*passe dans le salon* hm? *vois Allen* 'tien,mais c'est le nouveau'  
Allen: zzzz...  
Tim: *se pose sur la tête d'Allen et joue avec ses cheveux*  
Allen: mmh..*ouvre un peu les yeux* tim..arrête..*enlève Tim de ses cheveux et le tien dans ses bras comme une peluche* zzzz...  
Tim: *s'échappe et va dans la capuche du manteau*  
Kanda: ...'quesqu'il fiche a dormir dans le salon lui?'  
Allen: hn..zzzz...*fait un petit bruit tout kawai et se met sur le dos avec la tête penché en direction de kanda et sa main gauche sur son ventre* ( bien sûr *_* comme sa il vois son visage tout mignon xD)  
Kanda: ...bon..*s'en va*  
plus tard:  
Komui: huhu! j'ai encore échappé a Reever +.+ oh Allen-kun c'est endormi~ w trop mignon *le prend dans ses bras* ( pas comme une princèsse u_u)  
Reever: trouvé!  
Komui: waah! *lance Allen sur le canapé et se sauve*  
Reever; non mais sa va pas?! faite un peu attention,et revenez ici bon sang! *le course*  
Allen: hmm? =.= *se redresse sur ses deux bras et regarde devant lui* vais aller faire pipi =.= *se lève et cherche les toilette*  
Kanda: *qui va pour aller se coucher* ? ' tien il est réveillé?' *le regarde passer*  
Allen: hmm c'est où? =x=  
Kanda: oï,quesque tu fait?  
Allen: hm? oh Kanda,je cherche les toilette  
Kanda: c'est là bas *lui montre*  
Allen: ah merci beaucoup ^^ *y va*  
kanda: ...humf u_u *va se coucher*  
Allen: ^w^ *a fini cherche sa chambre mais la trouve pas* mince c'est où? =x=" je la retrouve plus! """ bon temps pis je vais aller dormir dans le salon pour ce soir *revient au salon*  
Komui: hihiiii! Allen-kun! w  
Allen: ah! o.o" mais vous courez encore?  
Komui: haha oui,Reever ne me lâche pas je vais me cacher ici un moment tu dit rien d'accord?! *va sous le canapé*  
Allen: trés bien ^^" *se couche sur le canapé et essaye de s'endormir*  
Komui: +.+ *sort de sous le canapé et regarde Allen qui c'est rendormi*  
Allen: hm..zzzzz...  
Komui: ^^ * caresse le visage d'Allen*  
Allen: hm..zzz..*bouche entre ouverte*  
Komui: ...*approche son visage de celui d'Allen et l'embrasse* u/u"  
Allen: hm..zzz...  
Komui: *monte sur le canapé,se trouve au dessus d'Allen,l'embrasse dans le cou et lui déboutonne le manteau* ( aie aie il le viole! o_o xD)  
Allen: hn..? *ouvre les yeux* a-ah! Komui-san quesque vous faite?! O.O  
Komui: oh tu t'est réveillé Allen-kun~  
Allen: oui,quesque vous faite sur moi?  
Komui: rien~+.+ *lui fait boire un truc qui le paralyse et l'empêche de hurlé pour demander de l'aide* ( Komui est un malade mentale u_u" xD)  
Allen: hm! ah..x_x je me sens bizarre...*yeux mi-clos*  
Komui: n'est pas peur Allen-kun,je vais pas te faire de mal,tu est trop mignon~*enlève le ruban et la chemise d'Allen pour embrassé son corps*  
Allen: ah~...Komui-san..pourquoi..vous..hm..  
Komui: *met Allen torse nu,et s'attaque au pantalon suivi du boxer*  
Allen: ah..'bon sang j'arrive pas a bougé et a me défendre..je peut rien faire'  
Komui: *embrasse Allen et s'empare avec sa main du sexe d'Allen et commence a faire de rapide vas et viens dessus*  
Allen: ah..hmm..n-non..ah..  
Komui:*arrête avec sa main et utilise sa bouche*hm  
Allen: ah..hmm..arrêtez..ah..hh..*sert le canapé avec le peu de force qu'il a*  
Komui: *s'arrête pas et va même de plus en plus vite*  
Allen: aah..ah..je..nmmmh...! *se déverse dans la bouche de Komui*  
Komui: hm..*avale tout et se lèche la lèvre supérieur*  
Allen: ah..hh..hh..  
Komui: *entre un doigt en Allen*  
Allen: ah!..non arrêtez..hm..  
Komui: *bouge son doigt rapidement et embrasse Allen*  
Allen: nmmh..!  
Komui: *met le 2eme et les bouge rapidement*  
Allen: ah..ah..nmmh..  
Komui: tu est prêt? je vais te pénétrer Allen-kun~ *retire ses doigts,déboutonne son pantalon et sort son engin xD*  
Allen: ah..n-non..attendez..  
Komui: *allonge Allen sur le ventre et au bord du canapé et le pénètre*  
Allen: n-aaaaah..! nhg..ah..sa...sa fait mal..uuh..laissez moi..hh..  
Komui: allons jusqu'au bout Allen-kun~  
Allen: j-je ne veux pas..ah..hh..  
Komui: hmm..*commence a bouger*  
Allen: aah..ah..mmh..*ferme les yeux*  
Reever: il me semble avoir entendu la voix du petit Allen..*cherche Komui*  
Komui: hm..*va plus vite*  
Allen: a-aah..aah..arrêtez Komui-san..je ne veux pas..ah..hm..  
Komui: hm..*l'embrasse sur l'épaule et lui pince les tétons*  
Allen: aah..ah..nnnh..  
Komui: tu est mignon Allen-kun~hm..! *va plus profond en Allen*  
Allen: a-aah..aaah..stop!..uuh..*a les larme au yeux*  
Komui: encore un peu..hmm..*tien les hanche d'Allen*  
Reever: quesqu'il se passe dans le salon? *va voir* O_O  
Komui: O_O" c-commandant Reever? ^.^"""""  
Reever: m-mais vous êtes malade ma parole! lâchez le gosse! *court comme un fou*  
Komui: ah! *se retire brutalement d'Allen*  
Allen: haaa! *crie de douleur*  
Komui: j'ai rien fait de mal! *remonte en vitesse son pantalon et s'en va avec Allen dans les bras*  
Reever: rien fait de mal?! vous avez violé un enfant! revenez ici tout de suite! *le course*  
Allen: ah..j'ai..mal...et froid..*a les larmes qui coule sur ses joues*  
Reever: lâchez le gosse immédiatement!  
Komui: désolé Allen-kun mais tu me ralenti! " *dépose Allen au sol en vitesse et repart de plus belle*  
Allen: ah! *assis et se tien debout sur ses bras*  
Reever: espèce de malade! *attrape Komui et lui fait sa fête*  
Komui: gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Kanda: putain c'est quoi se bordel?! #_# *ouvre sa porte, mal luné xD*  
Allen: uuh..?*regarde Kanda* ( oui Komui a largué Allen juste devant la chambre a Kanda)  
Kanda: o_O ? le nouveau? mais quesque tu fait par terre devant ma chambre,et a poils en plus?!  
Allen: j-je..c'est Komui-san il a..T.T  
Kanda: tch,mais bouge de là!  
Allen: je peut pas me lever TT"  
Kanda: comment ça?  
Allen: il ma fait boire un truc bizarre pour me..me violé TT"  
Kanda: hein? o_o" tu dit que Komui ta viole?  
Allen: oui,il est fou TT"  
Kanda: non,il est con mais il aurais pas fait ça,tu a rêver  
Allen: j'ai pas rêver! j'ai mal au fesses TT  
Kanda: ...=x="  
Allen: j'ai froid aussi..snif! *renifle*  
Komui: gyaaaaaaaa! x_x *pendu dans le couloir*  
Reever: non mais sérieux! *va voir Allen* je suis désolé de se qu'il ta fait Allen  
Allen: T^T  
Kanda: alors c'est vrai? o_o  
Reever: pas croyable mais oui,ce taré d'intendant a violé le gamin  
Allen: T.T  
Reever: occupe toi de lui Kanda,je vais aller lui chercher ses affaire *s'en va*  
Kanda: hey mais je fait quoi moi?!  
Reever: fait en sorte qu'il n'attrape pas froid!  
Kanda: super =.=" hm?*regarde Allen tremblé de froid et de honte*  
Allen: ...TT  
Kanda: tch =.= *apporte un drap,enroule Allen dedans puis le prend dans ses bras et l'installe dans son lit  
Allen: m-merci Kanda...*rougit*  
Kanda: hm u_u *s'assois a coté*  
Kanda: ta encore froid?  
Allen: o-oui un peu..  
Kanda: ...*frotte Allen avec sa main*  
Allen: hm u/u  
Kanda: sa va comme ça?  
Allen: oui c'est agréable,merci Kanda..  
Kanda: moyashi..*regarde Allen dans les yeux*  
Allen: hm..*regarde Kanda dans les yeux*  
Kanda:...*approche son visage de celui d'Allen*  
Allen: ? *le regarde*  
Reever; voila!  
Allen/Kanda: ?! *s'éloigne l'un de l'autre* (enfin surtout kanda)  
Reever: j'ai tes affaire *lui donne*  
Allen: ah m-merci beaucoup  
Reever: tu va bien?  
Allen: ç-ça va..  
Reever: bien,tu peut t'habiller tout seul?  
Allen: j-je pense que oui  
Reever; d'accors,si tu y arrive pas tu demande a Kanda ok?  
Kanda: hein? o_o  
Reever: je vous laisse *s'en va*  
Allen: hm ...*essaye de s'habiller*  
Kanda: tu y arrive?  
Allen: j-je c-croit "  
Kanda: ok  
Allen: ah x_x *tombe enroulé dans la couverture*  
Kanda: quesque tu fait? è.ê  
Allen: j-jy arrive pas ^^""""  
Kanda: tch,pathétique =o="  
Allen: gnnnh ! *essaye d'enfilé son boxer sous la couverture*  
Kanda: tch laisse moi faire ù_ù"  
Allen: t-tu est pas obligé  
Kanda: j'aimerais me recoucher et tu va y rester des heures comme ça =.=  
Allen: oh,d'accord alors .  
Kanda: bon..*soulève un peu la couverture et essaye de mettre le boxer a Allen et lui caresse les jambes sans faire exprès* (ouai tu parle xD u_u")  
Allen: h-hmm../  
Kanda: O.o" o-oï! ne fait pas de bruit étrange!  
Allen: p-pardon! mais je suis sensible des jambes /""  
Kanda: oui et bien tu te calme ok?! #_#"  
Allen: o-oui,pardon  
Kanda: allons bon =.="*lui enfile le boxer* ah mais jy pense,il aurais fallu te laver  
Allen: ah?  
Kanda: ben oui,tu a été violé,tu doit te nettoyer heu..le..te nettoyer =.="  
Allen: mais je peut pas encore bougé..  
Kanda:bon ben tu le fera demain  
Allen: hm...  
Kanda: *lui met la chemise* voila  
Allen: merci,Kanda  
Kanda: elle est où ta chambre?  
Allen: ben je sais plus  
Kanda: quoi? è.ê  
Allen: ben je sais plus où elle est,c'est pour ça que j'était dans le salon  
Kanda: génial =x=" si je t'en mene au salon,je risque encore de te trouvé a poils devant ma porte=="  
Allen: ...  
Kanda: je crois que j'ai pas le choix,je vais te garder cette nuit  
Allen: merci Kanda! j'espère que sa te dérange pas  
Kanda: ben si justement =.="  
Allen: o_o" (clair net et précis)  
Kanda: u_u  
Allen: désolé..  
Kanda: c'est bon =.= aller on se couche*enlève sa chemise*  
Allen: q-quesque tu fait?! o_o""  
Kanda: ben je me déshabille ==  
Allen: p-pourquoi ?!  
Kanda: je vais me coucher ==" relax je vais pas te sauté dessus!  
Allen: a-ah oui,désolé..  
Kanda: ==" couchons nous  
Allen: hm ."*s'allonge sur le coté*  
Kanda: *s'allonge a coté d'Allen*  
Allen: *soupir et ferme les yeux*  
Kanda: *regarde le plafond*  
Allen: Zzzz..mh..*c'est endormi*  
Kanda: ? 'hé bien,ils c'est vite endormi lui'  
Allen: ZZzz..  
le matin,Kanda ouvre les yeux et découvre Allen qui dors contre lui,avec un bras posé sur son ventre ( celui de Kanda)  
Kanda: =.=""" 'mais quesqu'il fait coller a moi?'  
Allen: hm..*se frotte a Kanda*  
Kanda: ==""" 'tu m'étonne qu"il se fasse violer après'  
Allen: hm..zzzz  
Kanda: pff..*enlève le bras d'allen de son ventre et le pousse sur le coté*  
Allen: hmm..zzz..*pas content*  
Kanda: ' non mais jy crois pas,il rouspète en plus è_é  
Allen: hm..zzz...*dors profondément*  
Kanda: hm,il dors bien lui  
Allen: hn..*sert le coussin avec sa main*  
Kanda: ...*le regarde puis s'en va*  
?: gyaaaaaaaaaa! xox  
Kanda: hein? le lapin!  
Lavi: hiiiii! o" *rentre dans Kanda*  
Kanda: ah! *tombe avec Lavi*  
Lavi: oula _ " *sur Kanda*  
Kanda: b-baka usagi! #o# *lui file un coup de poing*  
Lavi: uaaah je vooooole! o  
Kanda: tch! ù_ù"  
Lavi: Yu w *revient*  
Kanda: on peut savoir pourquoi tu court comme un taré? =_=  
Lavi: il parait qu'il y a un nouveau exorciste et je voulais le voir w  
Kanda: rien que ça =_=" il a rien d'extraordinaire  
Lavi: parce que tu la vu?! *O* *s'approche de Kanda tout étincelant*  
Kanda: oui et dégage tu est trop prés! #o#  
Lavi: pardon ^w^ il est comment?  
Kanda: ben regarde *ouvre la porte de sa chambre*  
Lavi: hm? *passe sa petite tête de pinou xD par la porte et regarde* oh trognon! hè,mais c'est ta chambre Yû o.o  
Kanda: non tu croit? =_=  
Lavi: pourquoi il est dans ton lit? ne me dit pas que..ooooh *_* *regarde kanda avec un air trop con xD*  
Kanda: ? q-quesque tu t'imagine là?! #O#"  
Lavi: tu est draguer né Yû,a peine arrivé tu le met dans ton lit u_u respect  
Kanda: mais tu va arrêter de te faire des film?! #O#""  
Lavi: mais c'est vrai non? u_u+  
Kanda: écoute demeuré si il est dans mon lit c'est parce que...*raconte tout a Lavi*  
Lavi: nooooon! ce taré de Komui a fait ça?! o.o  
Kanda: ouai =.=  
Lavi: et tu en a profité pour le mettre dans ton lit, franchement respect u_u+  
Kanda: =.="# mais t'est con ou tu le fait exprès?!  
Lavi: ^w^  
Kanda: tss =.=# *s'en va*  
Lavi: comment il s'appelle? ^o^  
Kanda: moyashi =_=  
Lavi: ? t'est sûr? c'est bizarre comme nom ^^"  
Kanda: =_= *part a la douche*  
Lavi: ^/w/^ il est trognon *entre dans la chambre*  
Allen: Zzzz...  
Lavi: ^^ *s'assoit sur le lit et le regarde*  
Allen: hm..?*ouvre doucement les yeux*  
Lavi: coucou ^o^  
Allen: ah! o_o" *sursaute*  
Lavi: oh pardon je t'ai fait peur? ^^"  
Allen: o-oui o_o"  
Lavi: je suis désolé ^^"  
Allen: ce-c'est pas grave ^^" tu est qui?  
Lavi: je suis Lavi^^ enchanté moyashi  
Allen: hein? #_# je m'appelle pas moyashi!  
Lavi: hein? mais Yû ma dit que tu t'appelle comme ça ^^  
Allen: ? c'est qui "Yû"?  
Lavi: quoi? mais c'est le prénom de Kanda^^  
Allen: son prénom? il s'appelle pas Kanda?  
Lavi: c'est son nom de famille ^^ il aime pas être appelé "Yû"  
Allen: ah,pourquoi tu le fait alors?  
Lavi: je sais pas ^o^  
Allen: ^^"  
Lavi: bon alors moyashi c'est ça?^^  
Allen: mais non! #o#  
Lavi: xD désolé,désolé  
Allen: #_# 'il m'énerve celui là'  
Lavi: alors c'est quoi ton petit nom? ^^  
Allen: je m'appelle Allen Walker ù_ù  
Lavi: très jolie ^^  
Allen: hm ù/ù"  
Lavi: t'est fâché? xD  
Allen: oui! je suis pas un moyashi ù.ù  
Lavi: je m'excuse de t'avoir appelé comme ça ^^"  
Allen: ù.ù  
Lavi: on est ami?*lui tend une main*  
Allen: ?..*la regarde* oui ^^ *lui sert la main*  
Lavi: ouaii O alors comme de vrai amis on se fait un câlin o  
Allen: hein? mais heu  
Lavi: câlin w*le tire vers lui a lui fait un câlin*  
Allen: ^^""""  
Lavi: on ma dit que tu t'est fait violer .  
Allen: ah heu oui..  
Lavi: ça dû être terrible pour toi =S  
Allen: bah,je doit en avoir l'habitude depuis =.=  
Lavi: hein?  
Allen: ben oui,depuis tout petit je me fait violer,plutôt depuis que je connais mon maître  
Lavi:vraiment? o_o  
Allen: oui..  
Kanda: ...*qui passé devant sa chambre*..mais #_# oï le lapin tu fous quoi dans ma chambre?!  
Lavi:hiiiiiiii! *se tire* on se vois plus tard Allen ^w^"  
Allen: heu oui o.o  
Kanda: ...va te laver maintenant que tu est réveiller ù.ù  
Allen: ah heu oui . *se lève prend des affaire et va se laver*  
Kanda: ...*le regarde partir et la phrase d'allen lui revient* "ben oui,depuis tout petit je me fait violer,plutôt depuis que je connais mon maître" 'depuis tout petit ? bref..' *va manger*  
Allen: ." 'j'avais oublié a quel point cétait chiant de bien nettoyer après =/=" ' *se nettoie XD*  
Kanda: ...*mange ses soba*  
Lavi: Yû ^^ *s'assoit en face*  
Kanda: =.=#  
Lavi: oula c'est quoi cette tête? ^^"  
Kanda: j'aimerais bouffer sans voir ta sale tronche =x=#  
Lavi: ^^" méchant,pauvre gosse pas vrai?  
Kanda: ..ouai..*mange*  
Lavi: ...*mange aussi*  
Allen: ouah =o= *arrive au réfectoire*  
Lavi: Allen ^^  
Allen: ah Lavi^^ et K-Kanda ." *s'assoie a coté de Lavi*  
Lavi: ça va? ^^  
Allen: o-oui merci ^^  
Lavi: va prendre a manger^^  
Allen: ah ben oui! ^^" *se lève et revient avec a manger*  
Lavi: ^^  
Kanda/Lavi: ...aprés tu vient faire ça fête a l'autre ok? heu o_o" *se regarde" ^^"""" bref  
Allen: o_o Komui-san?  
Kanda: oui ù.ù  
Allen: mais heuu..  
Lavi: aller un petit coup de poing ;)  
Allen: o-ok ^^"""  
aprés le repas  
Komui: ? a-ah! Allen-kun! O_O heu je heuu..je..."""  
Kanda/Lavi: aller,c'est a toi ù_ù  
Allen: hm! è.é ...Alleeeeen Punch! o *coup de poing de la mort qui tue dans la tronche de Komui et lui casse ces lunette xD*  
Komui: wuuuuuaaaaaah! XoX *écraser dans le mur*  
Allen: c'est pour m'avoir tripoter avec vos sale patte de dégénéré! #_#  
Kanda/Lavi: O_o"""""  
Komui: XoX" g-gomen Allen-kun..urgh..x.x  
Allen: ù_ù...^o^  
Lavi: j'adore ton punch Allen xD  
Allen: merci =3  
Kanda: pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé quand il ta violé?  
Allen: il m'avais fait boire un truc . pas bon en plus  
Kanda: ah ouai..  
Allen: on y va? ^^  
Lavi: ouaip ^^  
Komui: xox t-tien Allen-kun,un chèque pour me faire pardonner ." achète toi tout se que tu veux  
Allen: ...merci u_u *le prend*  
Kanda: j'en veux un aussi +.+ *sort mugen* a cause de vous il a dormi avec moi dans mon lit!  
Komui: hiiiiiii d-d'accors! *fait un chèque a Kanda aussi xD*  
Kanda: u_u  
Lavi: Yû? l'argent t'intérrèsse?  
Kanda: ù_ù" ...vive le fric! #_#"""  
Lavi: wahaha! x'D  
Allen: moi je vais donner le mien a "sos chaton" u_u  
Lavi: hii! tu est si gentil Allen! je sais où il est,on y va?  
Allen: d'accors ^^  
Kanda: .."'sos chaton" ?  
Allen: oui ^^ un endroit qui s'occupe des chaton abandonné,il me rappelle moi quand j'était gosse...  
Lavi: ah?  
Allen: oui ^^ on y va?  
Lavi: d'accors ^^  
Allen: ^^ *commence a partir*  
Kanda: attend!  
Allen: hm?  
Kanda: ...ù/ù' donne leur le mien aussi *tend le chèque a Allen*  
Allen: Kanda?  
Lavi: Yû?  
Kanda: aller ! o"  
Allen: ^/^ c'est très gentil a toi Kanda,merci ^^ *le prend*  
Kanda: ù/ù"  
Lavi: je savais pas que Yû avais un cœur xD  
Kanda: #_#  
Lavi: hii! o-on y va ^^" *tire Allen et va a "sos chaton"  
Kanda: humf u_u *va s'entraîner*  
*Allen et Lavi reviennent le soir*  
Lavi: c'était cool ^^  
Allen: oui ^^ j'avais vraiment envie d'en prendre un w  
Lavi: haha x'D  
Kanda: hm? hey,vous rentrer bien tard  
Allen: on a joué avec les chaton toute la journée ^^  
Lavi: et Allen a faillit en ramener un! x'D  
Allen: L-Lavi ."  
Lavi: héhé x)  
Kanda: pourquoi tu là pas pris?  
Lavi: ben on a pas le droit de prendre d'animaux  
Allen: oui =/  
Kanda: on a déjà un babouin u_u *parle de Komui*  
Allen/Lavi: haha x'D  
Kanda: u_u  
un mois plus tard,après les mission et tout  
Allen: ouaaah o *dans le grand bassin avec Lavi*  
Lavi: attention je suis le requin Allen! +o+  
Allen: hiiiii au secoure! au secoure! *nage très vite*  
Lavi: mouahaha! +o+ *le suis*  
Kanda: ...*assi dans un coin du bassin,les regarde*  
Lavi: je te tien +o+ *attrape Allen*  
Allen: hiiii! o *lance de l'eau sur Lavi*  
Lavi: ah . guilli guilli guilli ! O *le chatouille*  
Allen: kyahahahahahaha! non arrête! hihihihi! x'D  
Lavi: mouahaha! xD  
Kanda: vous avez pas fini de vous agité? -_-"  
Lavi: on s'amuse ^^ guilli guilli o  
Allen: gyahahaha! x''D j'en peut plus! whahaha!  
Lavi: bon j'arrête x) *lâche Allen*  
Allen: waah! x'D hh..aah..hh..je vais mourir o"" hh..  
Kanda:...'il te fait de c'est bruit u/u" ' ( waha il exite Kanda xD)  
Lavi: mais non! respire XD  
Allen: je coule x_x *coule XD*  
Lavi: wah Allen-san! *essaye de le remonter*  
Allen: +x+ *l'attire vers le fond*  
Lavi: wah?! *se retrouve sous l'eau* x.x  
Allen: *remonte* wahaha! x'D  
Lavi: bwaaah! xox * a avalé de l'eau* c'est pas sympa xox hh..  
Allen: xP je suis crever o *croise ses bras sur le bord et pose sa tête*  
Lavi: alors là +.+ moyashi! o  
Allen: +.+ quesque ta dit? *se retourne*  
Lavi: j'ai dit moyashi +.+  
Allen: tu va crever lapin +.+  
Kanda: =.= 'sont cons'  
Lavi: +.+ aller vient!  
Allen:+.+ Alleeeeeeeeen punch! *dans la gueule de Lavi *  
Lavi: hiiiiiiiiiiii xox *traverse le bassin et s'écrase dans le mur*  
Allen: j'ai gagné! +o+ bien sur u_u c'est moi le plus fort!  
Kanda: et l'autre non? =_=  
Allen: l'autre il t'emmerde u_u"""  
Kanda: quoi? #_#  
Allen: rien u_u"""  
Kanda: t'est mort #_#  
Allen: noooooooon ! * va sous l'eau*  
Kanda: +.+ sale moyashi!  
Allen: de quoi?! *sort de sous l'eau*  
Kanda: haha +.+ *avec mugen*  
Allen: nooooooon! please! ne destroy pas toute une vie! ToT  
Lavi: hahaha*dans son mur*  
Kanda: =_= jme casse *sort de l'eau*  
Allen: je suis sauvé! T3T  
Lavi: hihi! tu t'est sauvé la vie! ou moi u_u  
Allen: hein?  
Lavi! rien xD  
Kanda: +.+ *saute sur Allen*  
Allen: waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!bllll! *sous l'eau*  
Kanda: hun hun +.+ je t'ai eu lustucru!  
Allen: x_x *remonte a la surface* bien joué..x.x  
Lavi: waha! trop fort Yû!  
Kanda: ta gueule au fond ù_ù  
Lavi: moi aussi je t'aime ^3^  
Kanda: #_# *lance mugen*  
Lavi: hiiiii! ta faillit m'avoir! sauvage! ToT  
Allen: waaah! o *saute sur kanda mais reste accroché XD*  
Kanda: =_=" tu fait quoi?  
Allen: ."" j'arrive pas a te faire tombé ^^"""  
Kanda: ù_ù nul *le balance dans l'eau*  
Allen: hiii! w"" *plouf xD*  
Lavi!: waaah o * cour et saute sur Kanda et le fait tombé*  
Kanda: ah?! *plouf aussi xD*  
Lavi: moi aussi je t'ai eu!  
Allen:c'est pas juste moi jy arrive pas .  
Kanda: =x=" *remonte a la surface* c'est que tu est trop léger l'autre c'est un hippopotame par rapport a toi  
Lavi: je suis pas un hippopotame! O *lance de l'eau sur Kanda*  
Kanda: #_#*en lance une vague énorme*  
Lavi: whaaa! OoO"" *se fait emporter*  
Allen: kyahaha! x'D  
Kanda: u_u je vais cherche mugen *sort chercher mugen*  
Allen: ^^  
Lavi: hiii O *croit attaqué Kanda mais fonce sur Allen et lui enlève la serviette xD*  
Allen: haaaaa! O/o/O""  
Kanda: ? *se retourne et vois Allen tout nu* O/O" ?!  
Allen: Lavi bakaaaa! /o/" *frappe Lavi*  
Lavi: hiiii! x_x" *K.O*  
Allen: T/T" *se cache sous l'eau* où est ma serviette?  
Kanda: là ù/ù" *lui donne*  
Allen: m-merci /" * la remet* quel crétin pervers .  
Lavi: x.x *flotte a la surface*  
Kanda: ouai u_u on sort?  
Allen: d'accors ^/^ *fait un sourit trop mignon*  
Kanda: o/o  
Allen: Kanda?  
Kanda: a-allons y! *sort le premier*  
Allen: hm? 'quesqu'il a?' *attrape Lavi par une jambes et le sort XD*  
Kanda: *se sèche et s'habille*  
Allen: *fait pareil* Lavi O  
Lavi: hi?!  
Allen: habille toi pervers u_u  
Lavi: je suis pas un pervers o  
Allen: tu parle u_u  
Lavi: .  
*s'en vont manger*  
Allen: j'adore aller a la source chaude ^^  
Lavi: c'est vrai ^.^  
Kanda: hm *mange*  
Allen: sa fait toujours du bien un bon bain ^w^  
Lavi: même si c'était un vrai champ de bataille XD  
Allen: c'est toi qui a commencé! O je crois^^"  
Lavi: je sais plus xD  
Allen: en tout cas c'est pas Kanda ^^  
Lavi: non x)  
Kanda: ù_ù"  
Allen: hmm . *s'étire*  
Kanda: ...*le regarde*  
Lavi: tu est trop mignon comme ça x3  
Allen: t-tu dit n'importe quoi /"  
Lavi: mais non,pas vrai Yû?^^  
Kanda: hm  
Lavi: o_o il a confirmé?  
Allen: o/O  
Kanda:? ah! quoi?! è/é"  
Lavi: rien~w XD  
Kanda: tch ù/ù"  
Allen: ...'Kanda me trouve...mignon?' o/o *pose sa main sur sa poitrine et sens son coeur battre*  
Lavi: ^w^ *mange*  
Kanda: =/= *mange aussi*  
Allen: . je veux des biscuit  
Lavi: xD va en chercher xD  
Allen: j'y vais O *revient avec des cookie,des pépito et tout XD* miam dans le lait c'est bon ^3^ *les manges*  
Kanda: *le regarde discrètement manger et parlé a Lavi en même temps*  
Allen: hihi ^w^  
Lavi: ^^  
plus tard  
Allen: mouaah~*baille* hm . j'ai sommeille *se frotte les yeux*  
Lavi: vas te coucher ^^  
Allen: j'aimerais retrouvé ma chambre . *ne sais plus où elle se trouve xD*  
Lavi: x'D faut demander a Komui  
Allen: oui ^^  
Lavi: tu va en profité pour lui remettre un "Allen-punch"? XD  
Allen: non c'est bon XD  
après que Komui ai montré sa chambre a Allen,tout le monde alla se coucher  
Allen: hm..zzzz..*s'endort rapidement*  
Kanda: ...*dans son lit* 'pourquoi sa me fait bizarre de dormir seul?' =.=  
Allen: hm..zzzzz...  
Kanda: u.u *fini par s'endormir*  
le matin:  
Kanda: hm..*se réveille*  
Allen: hm...=.= *se frotte les yeux* j'ai moins bien dormi que la fois où j'ai dormi avec Kanda ^w^" *se lève en chemise un peu longue et en boxer* hmm . *s'étire et sort de chambre pour aller manger*  
Kanda: *déjà au self,mais habillé lui xD*  
Allen: hm,j'aurais du rester coucher en faite =.= oh bonjour Kanda^^  
Kanda: s-salut  
Allen: *s'assoie en face de Kanda et prend prend son petit déjeuné*  
Kanda: ...'je sais même pas quoi dire'  
Allen: tu a bien dormi Kanda?  
Kanda: hein? ah heu ouai ça va et toi?  
Allen: pas trop,j'ai mieux dormi l'autre fois avec toi ^^ ..OO heuu je heuu..  
Kanda: o_o  
Allen: d-désolé..c'est pas se que je voulais dire /  
Kanda: ça va ù/ù" 'il avais bien dormi avec moi?..moi aussi en plus..'  
Allen: ...'je sais pas quoi dire..' *mange*  
Kanda: ...moi aussi...  
Allen: hm? *avec un pain cake dans la bouche*  
Kanda: ...ù/ù""" moi aussi j'avais bien dormi avec toi  
Allen: ce-c'est vrai? O.O  
Kanda: et ben ouai! ù/ù  
Allen: ce-c'est cool ^/^"  
Kanda: si tu le dit..ù/ù"  
Allen:...heu...ça te dirais de..qu'ont dorment ensemble ce soir? /"  
Kanda: heu...je sais pas..  
Allen: si tu veux pas c'est pas grave ^/^  
Kanda: ...ok...  
Allen: ok?  
Kanda: on dors ensemble ce soir  
Allen: génial ^/^  
Kanda: hm ù/ù'  
Allen je vais a la douche ^^  
Kanda: ok  
plus tard:  
Allen: hihi ^w^ *dans le salon sur le canapé,regarde la télé en buvant du jus d'orange*  
Kanda: piouh =o= *a fini de s'entraîner et s'assoit a coté d'Allen* tu regarde quoi?  
Allen: les mouches contre-attaque XD c'est trop drôle ( les lenalee contre-attaque x'D)  
Kanda: ah ^^"  
aprés quelque minute Allen s'endort contre Kanda,au faite il est toujours en chemise et boxer,il c'est pas habillé après la douche^^  
Allen: hm..zzz..  
Kanda: ? hey! tu fait quoi?  
Allen: zzz...  
Kanda: ah ben il dors  
Allen: hm..*se laisse glisser et a la tête et une main sur les genoux de Kanda*  
Kanda: ah! o_o' !  
Allen: hn..zzz..*a la chemise remonté et on vois ses fesses XD*  
Kanda: o_o" *tourne la tête et baisse la chemise*  
Allen: hm..*se frotte contre les jambes de Kanda et et et +.+ ...u_u""" suce son pouce O"""*  
Kanda: o_o" 'gamin,mais mignon' ^/^  
Allen: hm..*tout mignon*  
Kanda: ...'comment j'ai fait pour m'attacher a ce gamin? même plus..mais c'est un homme,alors je suis o_o TT" temps pis...' ah il va attrapé froid si il dors comme ça. *le couvre avec son manteau*  
Allen: mh..zzz..*soupir*  
Kanda: *s'endort aussi*  
après leur petite sieste x)  
Kanda: hm =.= *se réveille et vois Allen qui dors toujours sur ses genoux*  
Allen: zzz..*suce toujours son pouce u_u"*  
Kanda: ^^" *le soulève pour se lever*  
Allen: hmm..?*ouvre les yeux*  
Kanda: ah mince je l'ai réveillé  
Allen: Kanda..?*se frotte les yeux*  
Kanda: rendors toi si tu veux  
Allen: hm non ça va ^/^*se redresse*  
Kanda: je vais m'entraîner,on se retrouve se soir?^^  
Allen: daccors ^/^ 'aprés ma rencontre avec Kanda lors de mon arrivé ici,jamais j'aurais pensé sympathique comme ça avec Kanda,on est si proche ^/^ je devrait remercier Komui,c'est grâce a lui je pense,dire qu"il a fallu me faire violer pour être proche de Kanda ù.ù" bref ' oh ben je suis rester en chemise moi,bah c'est pas grave ^w^ *va dans sa chambre lire un peu*  
le soir arrive +.+ désolé XD  
Kanda: *toc a la chambre d'Allen*  
Allen: hm? oui?  
Kanda: c'est moi,tu vient te coucher?  
Allen: ah,oui j'arrive^^ *ouvre la porte et éteint la lumière*  
Kanda: ..je sens qu'on va bien dormi u/u'  
Allen: oui x) déjà cet aprèm j'ai bien dormi  
Kanda:^^ *arrive dans sa chambre*  
Allen: ouaii o *saute sur le lit* j'adore ton lit ^w^ en plus il sent bon ^3^  
Kanda: ah bon?  
Allen: oui ^^  
Kanda: *s'assoie sur le lit*  
Allen: tu te couche pas?  
Kanda: si,mais j'ai un truc a te dire..  
Allen: *déjà coucher* oui quoi?  
Kanda: jy ai beaucoup réfléchi et je..je crois bien que je t'aime..u/u""  
Allen: o_o Kanda..tu..  
Kanda: je suis gai oui =/="  
Allen: non c'est pas ça heuu..tu m'aime?  
Kanda: oui..  
Allen: Kanda,je me sens bien avec toi,et mon cœur bat souvent très fort quand je suis avec toi  
Kanda: moyashi?  
Allen: je t'aime moi aussi /o/  
Kanda: vraiment,tu est sur?  
Allen: ben oui ^/^  
Kanda: j'en suis heureux *lui donne un baiser*  
Allen: hm..*ferme les yeux*  
Kanda: *passe sous la couverture et s'allonge sur Allen*  
Allen: hm..*passe ses bras dans le dos de Kanda et lui détache les cheveux*  
Kanda: *l'embrasse amoureusement tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise d'Allen et lui caresse le corps*  
Allen: hnn..'il a les mains si douce' *rougit*  
Kanda: *rompe le baiser et embrasse Allen dans le cou*  
Allen: hm..  
Kanda: hm?*sens une bosse contre lui* oh déjà? ^^  
Allen: te moque pas /o/"  
Kanda:je me moque pas u_u *déboutonne la chemise d'allen pour embrassé son torse et le caresse*  
Allen: hnnm..  
Kanda: *lui suçote les tétons*  
Allen: ah~..kanda..  
Kanda: ...*s'arrête*  
Allen: ? Q-quesqu'il y a?  
Kanda: ..et ben j'arrête pas de penser quand ce taré ta sauté dessus  
Allen: Komui?  
Kanda: ouai..  
Allen; tu a peur que j'en ai pas envie même avec toi?  
Kanda: ..oui..."  
Allen: ^^ ne t'inquiète pas Kanda,j'en ai envie de le faire,je suis consentant. lorsque tu va ma pénétrer sa va me faire mal,surtout te retire pas d'accors?  
Kanda: o-ok o/o"  
Allen: ^/^ aller vient Kanda  
Kanda: hm ^/^  
Allen: *se recouche*  
Kanda: *se rallonge sur Allen et l'embrasse*  
Allen: nhm..  
Kanda: *embrasse son torse et descend jusqu'au ventre*  
Allen:hmm..*ferme les yeux et souri*  
Kanda: *hésite un peu puis enlève le boxer d'Allen en lui caresse les jambes*  
Allen: hmm../ *rougit*  
Kanda: * caresse le sexe d'Allen et l'embrasse*  
Allen: hmm..hm..*écarte un peu plus les jambes*  
Kanda: *descend sa main et va pour pénétrer un doigts en Allen*  
Allen:hm..Kanda attend..  
Kanda: ? quoi?  
Allen: j'aimerais te faire plaisir en même temps que tu me prépare ^/^  
Kanda: ah? comment tu veux faire?  
Allen:je vais te montrer,c'est mon maître qui ma appris ça,oui il ma violé lui aussi =.="  
Kanda: o_o" désolé  
Allen: c'est pas ta faute ^/^ aller couche toi  
Kanda: d'accors *s'allonge sur le dos*  
Allen: voila *se place a quatre pattes au dessus de Kanda,mais en l'envers ( un 69! w)  
Kanda: t-tu est sur de vouloir faire ça?  
Allen: sa ne te plaît pas?  
Kanda:c'est pas ça,c'est par rapport a toi  
Allen: non c'est bon ^/^  
Kanda: bon d'accors*prend le sexe d'allen en bouche et lui entre un doigt*  
Allen: hmm..ah..*lèche le sexe de Kanda*  
Kanda: hmmm  
ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à jouir tout les deux dans la bouche de l'autre .Une fois Allen prêt,Kanda pénètre son sexe en lui.  
Allen: aaaah..hm..  
Kanda: ç-ça va?  
Allen: hm oui,ne t'inquiète pas ^/^  
une fois détendu,Kanda commence a bougé son bassin doucement  
Allen: .*s'agrippe au dos de Kanda*  
Kanda: ah..hm *embrasse Allen et accélère un peu*  
Allen: hmmh..hnn..  
Kanda: hm..*embrasse Allen dans le cou*  
Allen: ah..hmm..Kanda..plus vite..  
Kanda: hm..d'accors..*va plus vite et plus profond en Allen*  
Allen: aaah..hmm! ah..Kandaaa..encore..  
Kanda: hmm..*va encore plus profond en Allen et lui touche la prostate*  
Allen: a-aah.!hmm..ouiii..ah..Kan..da..je vais..hmm! *se déverse sur son torse*  
Kanda: ah moyashi..hmm..*se déverse en Allen*  
Allen: ah..hm..  
Kanda: hm*se retire doucement*  
Allen: hnn..hh...hh..*reprend son souffle*  
Kanda: *s'allonge a coté et lui caresse le visage* ça va? hh..  
Allen: hh..oui.."^/o/^" *embrasse Kanda*  
Kanda: ^/^ *le prend dans ses bras*  
Allen: hm *enlace Kanda*  
Kanda: je t'aime moyashi  
Allen: c'est "Allen" #/# je t'aime Bakanda  
Kanda: oh attend demain toi #/#  
Allen: j'allais te le dire #/#  
Kanda/Allen: bonne nuit xP *s'embrasse et s'endorment l'un dans les bras de l'autre*  
le matin:  
Allen: hmm..*se réveille dans les bras de Kanda* ^/^  
Kanda: zzzz...  
Allen: 'il est mignon' ^w^ *l'embrasse*  
Kanda: hm..zzzz..  
Allen: ~ 'il est tout doux' *lui caresse le torse*  
Kanda: hmm..zzz..*bouge un peu*  
Allen: ^^" 'je vais arrêter sinon je vais finir par le réveiller le pauvre' *sort discrètement du lit,va a la douche puis va manger*  
peu de temps après  
Kanda: hm =.= *arrive au self en chemise et boxer x)*  
Allen:bonjour Kanda ^^  
Kanda: salut =.= *kiss les lèvre d'Allen*  
Allen: ça va? ^^  
Kanda: bof,j'ai mal au bassin =x="  
Allen: quoi? c'est moi qui devrait dire ça pas toi e.ê  
Kanda: ouai ben je me suis fait mal en donnant mes coup de reins ok?! #/#  
Allen: d'accors xD mais évite de crier u_u"  
tous: o_o  
Kanda: #/#" tch! *s'assoit en face d'Allen*  
Allen: Kanda,tu te fait vieux pour te faire mal en faisant l'amour u_u""  
Kanda: #_# *lui lance un couteau*  
Allen: wah! o"  
Kanda: la ferme!  
Allen: +.+ Kanda est un pépé,Kanda est un pépé! xD  
Kanda: #_# *essaye de l'étranglé mais se fait mal XD* aïe mon bassin!  
Allen: hahaha! x'D  
Kanda: je vais te tuer! *en colère et a les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il c'est fait mal x'D*  
Allen: ^w^  
Kanda: #_#"  
après manger,dans le salon  
Allen: je vais te massé^^ *lui masse le bas du dos*  
Kanda: hm..ù/ù  
Allen: c'est bon hein? ^w^  
Kanda: ouai ù/ù  
Allen: Kanda est un pépé! après qu'il est baiser faut le masser! x'D  
Kanda:#/O/# Moyashiii!  
Lavi: hahaha! x'D  
Allen: wahaha! *se sauve avec Lavi* Lavi est au courant c'est lui qui ma dit cette phrase! x'D  
Kanda: je vais vous tuer! *se lève et craque son bassin XD* itai!  
Allen: Kanda ça va? x)  
Lavi: doucement grand-père x'D  
Allen: tu va te faire mal x'D  
Kanda: ='( je vais les tuer!  
Allen/Lavi: x'DDD


End file.
